Good Surprises
by Anonymous0786
Summary: The wizarding world believes Aleks Potter to be the BWL and that his twin Harry perished the same night Lord Voldermort did. 10 years later James Potter a teacher at hogwarts has to go get a new student. Also Dudley is going to be named Alastor and his father will be Moody who had a fling with Petunia. Will be Wrong boy who lived/BWL not intentionally though.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

On the cold night of Halloween 1981 a man in a cloak walked towards a house that was previously invisible to him. He passed a muggle who was out trick or treating he was tempted to kill him but doing so would alert the occupants of the house. His informant had told him both parents were going out and the twin boys were to be left at home.

As he approached the door he thought of blasting it open but again it would make a noise so he chose to open it as silently as he could.

_**Change of P.O.V**_

"Dorothy he's here take the boys upstairs," exclaimed Druna as she got her wand out, I quickly took the boys to their room and put them in their crib. I heard a faint opening of something then I heard a cold voice telling Druna to move out of the way and he didn't want to spill any magical blood but she wouldn't move and then I heard the man utter the words that killed my husband. AVADA KEDAVRA!

After hearing this I knew Druna to most likely be dead, from what my daughter has told me that is the killing curse and if hit with it you die.

_**Change of P.O.V**_

I made my way up the stairs to what I knew where the boys room would be. As I entered the room I saw the boys muggle grandmother standing in front of the cribs pleading for me to leave them alone. Why would I the greatest dark lord to ever live listen to a muggle, I didn't hesitate for a second before saying "AVADA KEDAVRA" I sensed her spirit leaving her body.

I looked upon the twin boys to see which one is the prophesied one to stop me. Both boys looked exactly the same with the sane messy black hair to their face shape, the only difference I knew was that they had a different eye colour, Harry had green eyes while Aleks had hazel eyes. As I looked at the crib if Pettigrew's information was correct then Harry was the one awake, looking into his green eyes I realised they were the sane colour as the avada kedavra. The boy didn't make a noise the whole way through his grandma's murder and for that I would kill him quick so he didn't feel pain. No can say Lord Voldermort isn't merciful. I also checked their aura's both boys were around the same level but Harry was more powerful . Harry's aura was quite close to mine in my teenage years if let to grow up he would be a powerful opponent.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," the curse was heading for his head but at the last moment it just stopped in front of his outstretched hand before I knew it, it was heading back at me. The last thing I saw before I was pushed out of my body was the body having a mark on his cheek.

_**3rd Perspective **_

As Voldermort fled a piece of rubble fell which was about to hit Aleks, seeing this Harry stopped it from causing serious harm and pushed it away but it scraped his cheek leaving a mark, this caused Aleks to wake up while Harry passed out from magical exhaustion but what happened next no one can explain as suddenly Harry disappeared.

5 minutes later Lily and James entered the room along with their friend and the boys godfather Sirius. Hearing Aleks cry they went to pick him and Harry up but when they looked in the crib there was no Harry there, at this moment leader of the light Albus Dumbeldore entered the room seeing Voldermort's wand in the floor. He proclaimed "Voldermort has been vanquished for the time being, now let me see which is the child of the prophecy" but seeing only Aleks he said "let me introduce you to the boy who lived Aleks Potter,".

He realised that Harry must have died knowing how it is to lose a loved one he didn't say anything. They contacted the ministry and told them to look for Peter Pettigrew as he'd betrayed the Potters and contacted the press to tell them about Voldermort's demise.

_**St Jade Orphanage **_

Harry reappeared outside of a building called St Jade's orphanage, a few seconds layer a woman was about to go dump the rubbish from the orphanage into a bin when she stumbled upon him.

THE NEXT TIME THE WIZARDING WORLD WOULD SEE HARRY POTTER WOULD BE WHEN HE BECAME 11 YEARS OLD!

**1st story so don't be too harsh and any ideas/advice is appreciated. Not doing pairings yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Answer the question which is at the bottom of this chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**3**_** years later**_

_**St Jade's Orphanage(3**__**rd**__** Perspective)**_

A 4 year old Harry was getting dressed by one of the older people living in the orphanage. It was that time of the year again where people came to look at the orphans.

For a 4 year old Harry was quite smart, he could speak in full sentences and understand what the adults were saying.

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

After getting dressed by Katie I made my way down with the rest of the youngsters, I hoped everything would go well today and there would be no accidents like the one that made me end up on the orphanage roof, I was running to go hide and next minute I'm on the roof, or the one where porridge landed on Jim's head after he made me angry. Accidents always seemed to happen around me.

As we reached the main room, we stood next to each other and watched as the adults came in. The woman 2nd to the end caught my eye because she had a son who looked around my age, the boy looked excited and then suddenly the light bulb next to him broke, everyone who lived there started looking at me thinking I did it, I told them "guys you got to believe me this time it definitely wasn't me"

_**3rd perspective **_

No one saw the little boy's mum looking at Harry cautiously.

_**Little boys mum**_

As we were waiting to go in, Alastor was looking excited, because he thought I was going to adopt one of these kids and that they were going to become his little brother/sister. I just came to make him happy I couldn't bare to tell him that I wasn't adopting anyone because we wouldn't be able to explain all the weird stuff that happens around them without sounding crazy. As the door opened we made our way in, we saw the kids lined up so we could see them properly, Alastor was just getting more and more excited I hoped he wouldn't do any accidental magic here then suddenly the light bulb next to him broke just as I was about to apologise for my sons fault I saw that the other kids started blaming the one with the messy hair and green eyes, eyes which were the same as my mother Dorothy's. I realised there and then to adopt him, he could do magic by the sound of things so he and Alastor should get on great and that would allow me to do my own work. I went to speak to the lady who runs the orphanage into talking about adopting the green eyed kid.

_**...**__**A short while later**__**...**_

It turned out the green eyed kid was called Harry, after adopting him we left the orphanage with a smiling Alastor, I don't think I'd ever seen Alastor this happy after Vernon left, and that was 2 years come September, it was around the time Alastor started doing magic and Vernon suggested beating him, that was the last straw as much as I hated magic this was too much, over the next year while playing with Alastor, I realised magic wasn't all that bad. When we arrived back home I introduced myself as Petunia and I said he could call me that or he could call me mum it was his choice. I also explained that the stuff that happened around him was because of his magic, at first he thought I was joking but after his anger caused a nearby vase to shatter, he realised I was telling the truth, he was also glad to hear that he wasn't on his own and that Alastor was like him. He told me how he didn't have a surname because when he was found it only said Harry on his clothes and he asked me if I could give him one. I asked him is Evans alright and his whole face brightened up and I sent him off to play with Alastor.

The way Alastor got along with him startedmaking old doubts reappear in my head whether he was actually Vernon's son or could he be Alastor/Al is son. The mathroughly added up to my last week with Alastor before he had to go back to wherever he was from, he promised he would tell me one day the truth but after that day he never came back; I guess I can't blame him because if he is Alastor's father then he gave me the greatest gift ever a son.

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

Sister Owen called me in half an hour after the incident, as I was walking to her office I thought I was in trouble for the glass but instead she told me someone wanted to adopt me I was shocked when I realised it was the woman I saw in the main room, sister also told me that I could go today so I went to get what little of my stuff I had so we could go, I went to get my toy dog which I had called padfoot, I could remember the make from somewhere but I didn't know where, the dog was a gift from Katie for my 2nd birthday, sister had already packed my clothes so I picked up the pictures from my part and went downstairs. I found out the boys name was Alastor on the whole way back he told me how excited he was to have a brother, then I realised these lot were my family now that cheered me up. when we reached their house Alastor went to clean up a room or something while the lady decided to talk to me she told me her name was Petunia and I could call her that or mum, she also said that what I could do was magic I got angry because I thought she was laughing at me but when the vase shattered I realised she wasn't joking. She also told me that Alastor was like me, I was happy that there were others like me and that I wasn't on my own; then I told her how I have a forename but not a surname she asked if Evans was alright and that just made me show her how happy I was and then I was sent to go play with Alastor.

_**3rd perspective **_

Harry made his way upstairs just as Alastor was coming out of a room, he proceeded to show Harry his new room, and it was too much for the little boy who at this moment started to hug Alastor. After the hug both boys sat down on Harry's bed and started telling each other about themselves they found out that they both liked pranking people, Alastor was glad to have someone help him because it was no fun on his own.

**I did this to show how Harry met Petunia and Alastor.**

**I've got a quick question for you, how would you like the potters and dumbeldore to be. I'm going to have Sirius married with a girl or a boy not sure yet and also the potters will have a daughter but the question i've got for you is **

**What shall I make Aleks as? either PM me or write it in review**


	3. Chapter 3

_**7 years later**_

_**July 30th Hogwarts (3rd Perspective)**_

A one James Potter was sitting in the deputy head mistress's office she'd sent a letter asking him to come in, it was the school holidays so James quickly came in because he knew Minnie wouldn't call him unless it was serious. The lady of the moment came in herself.

James being impatient quickly asked, "Minnie what's the problem that you had to call me in?". " James as you know I'm responsible for the replies we get from students, well we hadn't got a reply from one Alastor Evans and his brother Harry Evans is getting his tomorrow, they're both registered as half blood's so I tried to find out why and it's because they're raised by a muggle," Minerva told him.

"And what's that got to do with me?" James inquired. "The muggle who's raising the boys is called Petunia Evans and I thought Lily might want to be the one who tells and asks her you know how much she wants her sister back and I thought this could help, since they live in the muggle world they won't need to reply the deadline day but I'd like to know before the 5th," she told him. Minnie thought James would understand after she said Evans.

_**Later that day at Potter Manor (James P.O.V)**_

"Daddy you're home" said my 4 year old daughter Druna as she ran up to me it was lucky that I put the Hogwarts letters in my pocket just before I entered the house I quickly picked her up and took her to the main room where Lily was sitting.

"What did McGonagall want sweetie?" Lily questioned. "She asked me to deliver some letters for her regarding 2 new students," I replied. "Isn't that normally her job, she is okay isn't she?" she asked worry in her voice. "Yeah she thought you'd be glad considering these 2 boys live with Petunia. Funny thing is both boys are half-blood; I have to go see them in the coming week. Do you want to come with?". I could see she was excited about this and it made me glad, now I know why she gave it to us.

3rd perspective 

Lily left to go make the food before telling James that they would go tomorrow, when he said what about Aleks birthday Lily told him that he'll get to spend it with family, who they were directly related to. When Aleks was told he was happy because that was 2 new followers for him while Druna was just happy to meet her cousins. She didn't like her brother he always picked on her for reasons she didn't understand. Aleks bullied his sister because after she was born his parents didn't pay as much attention to him. He thought of his brother's death as a blessing, while Druna wished her brother was alive, she heard last week when their parents told Aleks.

James organised the travel plans for the next day, he'd arranged for Alastor (Mad Eye) Moody to come with for protection. They'd need it once they went to Diagon Alley, he thought he also hoped Sirius and his family would he there as well.

**Lily's**_** P.O.V**_

I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, finally I would be able to talk to Tuney with her kids doing magic she must be used to it, I was surprised when James good ne Tuney had two boys I knew about Alastor we were still talking when he was born, our relationship broke down after our mother died with her saying magic is bad but I was surprised when I heard about Harry another thing I found surprising was the fact Alastor was a half-blood because I knew for sure Vernon was a muggle so who Alastor's father. When thinking about Harry it reminded me of my green eyed boy, I didn't realise until after Druna was born that we had spoiled Aleks whilst grieving over Harry so much that he was acting like a bully. When we found out we put a stop to it but he still seems to think he doesn't need to try. I know James is upset because Aleks isn't interested in pranks.

_**3rd perspective **_

That night Lily Potter fell asleep with a smile in her face. The smile was there because she was finally going to see her sister after 10 years come October.

**I know this isn't one of my best chapters.**

**But carry on reading and please review.**

**One question should I have Alastor and Petunia get back together and should Sirius meet the Potters/Evans at diagon alley**


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

_**July 31st Potter Manor (3rd Perspective)**_

The male Potters were busy finding some muggle clothes to wear since they normally just wore robes, Lily and Druna had gotten ready a while ago, Druna was still at the age where Lily could decide what she wears and she wouldn't hear a complaint from Druna. Lily tended to wear muggle clothes at home and she made Druna wear thenm as well so they had plenty of female muggle clothes in the house.

"Finally, now let's go ," Lily shouted at her husband and son who were just coming down the stairs while she went to the fireplace carrying Druna picked up some powder and shouted "...

_**Evans household**_

"Boys stop messing about," Petunia shouted into the living room. They had just had breakfast and she was cleaning up while the boys went in the living room. Petunia was hoping someone would realise that they hadn't to replied to Alastor's letter and come to ask because as much as they had their magic under control they still got into trouble for pulling pranks, she couldn't handle being called into the head masters office again, from what she could remember of what Lily told her then at Hogwarts pranksters got into trouble but parents weren't called. Also Petunia hoped this would help them because both boys were quite smart but they put that energy in pulling pranks, so she hoped they'd use their brain more.

While Petunia was in the kitchen both boys were practising some 1st year magic using their aunt Lily's books, it turned out when packing to move from private drive their mum had stumbled upon the books and gave it to the boys in hopes to help control their magic, it had helped greatly both boys had finished all the books but when bored they went over them to test their skill. Alastor had gotten his letter and when they couldn't reply their mum said someone would come and they'll have Harry's letter as well (at the time Harry was worrying he wouldn't get in); so both boys were testing their skills when they thought of a new prank they could pull. Ever since they heard about Hogwarts their mum had told them that objects like phones and that stuff like their hand shocker wouldn't work because if the magic, so another reason of them reading their aunt Lily's books was so they could use this stuff to pull pranks. Currently they had thought of levitating a chair backwards so the teacher or student they target would fall.

Suddenly the door bell went and Harry went to answer it, there were quite a lot of people there the only person who knew from there was Dorea Black she came to his school and she was quite good at pranks from what he had noticed, there was also a woman with red hair there if his mothers description or any of the pictures were right then this must be his aunty Lily Potter.

"Harry sweetie, who's at the door?" questioned his mum as she cane towards the door; when arriving she gasped at what she saw not only was her sister there but the man who she used to think could potentially be Alastor's father was accompanying them but he had a plastic left foot and an eye that was swivelling every where.

"Petunia," he said in shock this pulled her out of her deep thinking. "Alastor," she gasped just as her son came out who thought she was calling him. "Yes mum," he replied. "Darling meet the man you were named after, Alastor Moody it turns out he's a wizard" she told him in a voice forced to be pleasant but Alastor snr could detect the upsetness in the tone. "Well that answers that question, hi I'm Sirius Black you already know my daughter and that's my son Orion and the one with the blonde hair is my lovely wife Marlene Black, on her right with the messy hair is my brother in all but blood next to him is his son Aleks then you've got their daughter Druna and finally with the red hair is your aunty Lily," Sirius told the two boys just as Petunia asked, "what question?" this time Lily chose to speak "before I answer do you mind letting us in Tuney?". "oh sorry please come in," and she led them to the living room where they all sat down "now what question was this?". "You see we heard on Alastor's letter it said half-blood and I knew Vernon was a muggle and we were wondering who the real father was I guess we just found out judging by your reaction to Moody.

_**Black household (earlier in the day)**_

"Lily what brings you here" came Marlene's voice from across the room. Lily replied with a "Didn't Sirius tell you that my nephews are going to Hogwarts and we have to go give their letters apparently they live a street away from here,". From the way she replied Marlene could tell she was excited, although Marlene herself had shock written on her face with thoughts such as how did she miss the signs if muggleborns in the area. "What's their surname?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

...after Lilly explained everything to Marlene she suggested her Sirius and their kids should come as well since it turned out Dorea new who the family were. James and Aleks had arrived a while back they were helping Sirius find muggle clothes along with Dorea while Druna and Orion who were the same age were playing together on the floor, then when both men came down they talked about who the father was because on the letter it said half-blood and Lily was convinced Vernon was a muggle. The biggest shock to everyone was when mad-eye came unlike James and Sirius it seemed he knew what to wear but he wouldn't answer any questions. So they made their way to the Evans household, Dorea chose to knock on the door and a boy with bright green eyes opened the door his looks made James and Sirius gasp and hold in their shock because to them he was the spitting image of James's late grandfather Mr Richard Potter. Then they heard Petunia's voice and soon she came into view, at this moment moody gasped and when they both called each other a one Sirius Black thought it was time to introduce everyone and blurt out about their question. They went in Lily explained everything and then Petunia admitted she had an inkling that it might be true and that this just confirmed it, so she called the 2 boys in who shook everyone's hands starting with a one Sirius Black and a one James Potter who both got the shock of their life while all the women started laughing all for the same reason that the pranksters had been pranked once they got over the shock they joined in as well; all the while Moody was sitting like he had seen a ghost it turned out Alastor resembled his grandfather Hector Moody. To get the attention off him he decided to ask who Harry was and that led to his adoption story being told.

Whilst Petunia was telling everyone about Harry the kids had snuck off outside, all kids except Aleks immediately sat on the grass, Aleks then started to boast about how he defeated you know who when asked for the real name he wouldn't tell them so Dorea just went ahead and said "He was called Lord Voldermort. He was a dark wizard, the worst you could get according to mum and dad the only wizard he was scared of was professor Dumbeldore. No one knows how Aleks stopped him all those years ago but according to professor Dumbeldore he isstill alive and he said Aleks needs training for when he returns but the boy who lived thinks he's too good for training, oh and he's called the boy who lived by the press". As soon as she stopped Aleks began speaking "Why would I need training I defeated him once I can do it again". Then Dorea told them about the night it happened how "Dorothy Evans and Druna Potter Aleks is grandparents were babysitting that night and that they were murdered by Lord Voldermort, and everyone thinks Druna Potter died first because she was found downstairs and that Dorothy Evans is body was found in between Aleks and Harry's cribs...". At this point Alastor interjected "who's Harry,". "Harry was mine and Aleks is older brother". "You see Aleks and Harry were twins but Harry was born first and how do you know Druna?" questioned Dorea but before she could get a reply "what do you mean he was?" asked Harry. "That night my weakling of a brother Harry died, whilst I survived. Also I don't need training because my magical core is slightly under Proffesor Dumbeldore's once I reach magical maturity I will be stronger than the headmaster and you know who I will be the strongest wizard alive, you're lucky to be in my presence,". "No one knows really what happened to Harry, they could never find his body Aunt Lily and Uncle James think his body disappeared because of the magical backlash that destroyed the building apparently he and Aleks looked exactly alike, but he had green eyes, like yours but yours are brighter all three of used to play; I know about his eyes because its one of the first things I can remember we were..."

_**Flashback(1981)**_

"Can you say daddy for me Dorea, come on please. Just say Daddy" a younger Sirius Black said to his 1 year old daughter. Sitting across from her on his mother's lap was a young Harry Potter. Harry could see Dorea wasn't happy he understood fully considering his dad was doing it to him before he gave him to his mother and started on Aleks. Harry had never spoken before in front of his parents due to Aleks demanding more attention but he understood everything they said so he thought what he was going to say to his parents for the first time he thought for a minute then he spoke "Mummy, Daddy can you tell Uncle Pafoo to stop upsetting Rea," at that moment Sirius stopped pestering his daughter when he realised what his godson was saying was true before he handed James 5 galleons and then Lily who had been in shock that her eldest spoke his first words realised that both men had placed a bet on the children, she let James give him a little pat on the head before dragging him and Sirius outside. At this moment Aleks was shooting Harry looks but Harry wasn't paying him any attention he was more focused on whether Dorea was okay when she gave him a smile his eyes shone brightly .

_**End Flashback**_

"So is that why you were angry the time I called you Rea because he said it first?" spoke Harry. "No I was angry because I thought you were using it to make fun out of me, you have to remember the only boys I knew then were Aleks and his friend Ron and..." before Dorea could finish Alastor interrupted her "No need to explain we understand fully".

Meanwhile in the house Moody had brought up the subject of Harry resembling a younger version of Richard Potter. Currently James was about to explain to Petunia who Richard Potter was. "Petunia, Richard Potter was my grandfather he died 9 years ago... He died in a duel according to everyone he depleted his magical core which basically means he lost his magic and since it was magic that kept him alive at his age of 120 so they say that's why there was no body to be found. We found the next bit out after Harry's death. It turned out Harry and his great grandfather were close, as you know my dad was murdered when the boys were around 6 months old, it turned out grandpa wanted to go after Voldermort and kill him, he might have been 118 at the time but he was powerful, even stronger than Voldermort although he wasn't as fast as him well just as he was about to go Harry went up to him and asked for his help since he had cut himself. Aleks was always a handful he always wanted constant attention Harry didn't mind but the fact that his brother would want to steal all the attention of their parents made grandpa realise that Harry needed to enjoy his childhood as well. So he stayed to look after him, after a while Harry started calling him pops he liked that. But after Harry's death he was always down beat we always tried to cheer him up it didn't work, a month after Harry's death we were visiting a few friends when Voldermort's followers we call them death eaters attacked they started taunting us about Harry's death; this caused grandpa to break out of his mood and in a fit of rage he took all 4 death eaters down single handedly it seemed the old him was back, after that incident he started hunting death eaters down always looking for the one who betrayed us but he couldn't find him anyway just before Aleks 2nd birthday grandpa had found out about an auror raid and he tagged along in this raid he was responsible for half of those death eaters being arrested as the auror's were getting ready to take the prisoners away he saw Moody dueling the Rosier brothers and he intervened. Moody why don't you tell this part since you were there," James finished clearly too upset to carry on. "Like James said I was fighting both Rosier brothers and then Richard intervened by deflecting two curses that had gotten past he told me to leave them to him; it was a good battle but Richard is core was running out in the end I don't know what spell he did but it seemed he'd used his magical strength up, both Rosier brothers were dead and Richard's body had just disappeared, everything pointed to him being dead".

_**Half an hour later...**_

"Wait so are you saying that the Harry I've raised for 7 years as my son is actually my nephew?" asked a disbelieving Petunia. "Yes," was the reply she got from her baby sister.

_**10 minutes later...**_

The sisters had just finished their argument with Lily saying that they tell Harry and take him home while Petunia argued that it would be a shock, it finally ended when Petunia said what if he didn't want to go home. Marlene and the men had decided it best they stay out of the argument. "I think we should take them to go get their stuff first, before we voice our suspicions about Harry," stated Marlene in a calm voice "Kids time to go get your school stuff!". The kids quickly came back into the room all ready to go and only now did Lily see the resemblance between Harry and his great grandfather, she was tempted to go give him a hug but a stern look from Marlene made her change her mind. The kids were all dressed so they set of to the leaky cauldron, it turned out they lived 2 blocks away from it and with help Petunia managed to see it as well. Just before they entered everyone apart from Lily, Druna, Petunia and her sons put on robes. When they entered the leaky cauldron someone recognised Aleks and was about to comeover but a look from Moody made them sit back down. With this reaction the boys and Petunia were about to ask why did they sit down. Lily must have noticed her sisters reaction and quickly mouthed later to her.

"Lord Potter good to see you, who are these lot," said the bar man. "Good to see you as well Tom and new Hogwarts students, we're just on our way to Diagon Alley so bye" James replied. With that they went to the back of the pub and stood in front of a brick wall, when James started tapping random bricks or that's what Harry thought, when suddenly the wall gave way to a show a beautiful town.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Lily

**Should I have Richard Potter as alive or dead. **

**Also who should tell Harry the truth about his parentage, should Harry find out about his parentage at gringotts**


	5. AN

Sorry but I've stopped writing considering I failed and I'm repeating the year.

If anyone wants to continue on from me then just PM me so I can see how far you've gone


End file.
